


AU (Security Breach Day 3)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Security Breach Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, cartel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Queen-pin of the Los Muertos Cartel finds a mole amongst her men and she must try to convince the ever righteous Officer Fareeha Amari to take her side.





	AU (Security Breach Day 3)

Content: Some making out, but otherwise SFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 3 Prompt: AU

Sombra’s nails wrapped against the dark stained glass of her desk as she watched the coding flash by while she ran the program to unzip all the files she’d recently stolen from the Feds who were investigating her cartel. They really had nothing on her. She was quick, clean, and effective in the business she’d been growing since her days as an orphan hustling on the streets for the Los Muertos gang. She’d worked her way up through the ranks and grown what was some measly street cred into an international reputation as one of the most fierce cartel leaders in the world. She’d been through hell to get there and she’d be damned if anyone ruined the empire she’d built with her own blood, sweat, and tears. She was a ruthless queen.

Recently there’d been some unknown gang activity in her territory. It certainly wasn’t her men that were dealing another supplier’s product to her clientele. Her lips were set in a firm frown when a knock sounded from her office door. Who dared to interrupt her while she was busy?

“Come in.” She called as she pushed back from her computer screens to address whoever had the nerve to bother her this afternoon. Her violet eyes widened merely a fraction when she saw two of her men carrying in what looked like a beaten up form of a woman. She was tall, buff, and beautiful minus the ruffled hair and bloodied face. Her hands were tightly bound behind her back, but if she was being honest she was surprised her men had even managed to bring down such a woman. She was certainly larger and stronger than them both.

“We found this one with a wire on her. Seems like she’s been working undercover for a while now.” One of her men spook up as he held the arm of the unknown woman. Sombra’s frown only deepened. Her men obviously hadn’t been properly searching new members for bugs and wires if she’d been at it for a while.

“If you kill me-” The woman started. but Sombra didn’t let her finish.

“Oh carino, I’m not going to kill you.” She grinned as she stood up from her chair and walked around her desk to get a closer look at her. She reached her hand up, gripping the woman’s strong jaw. “What is your name?”

“That’s not your concern.” She growled out at her baring her teeth. 

“So feisty. I like you. I think you’ll be a great asset to my organization once I’m through with you.” The queen-pin looked rather proud of herself before flashing her eyes at her men. “You two are dismissed. I can handle her myself.”

The men left the room, shutting the door behind them. The office was quiet for a moment as both women starred each other down. Sombra broke the silence first.

“Have a seat.” She stated gesturing to the chair. “I’m sure you’re starting to feel sore after that beating my men gave you.”

Fareeha glared but moved to sit in one of the chairs situated in front of the desk. She was mentally chastising herself for getting herself caught up in this situation. “You can’t keep me here forever. My team will come looking for me if I don’t come back.”

“I’m sure they will amiga, but how they find you depends on how this conversation goes right now.” Sombra said sitting back against the front side of her desk. “So let’s talk.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Fareeha grumbled.

“Work for me. Be my inside man, well woman. I’ll let you live, and you’ll be paid much more than anything you’re making right now.” The queen-pin proposed after crossing her arms across her chest.

“I’m not a dirty cop. I don’t take bribes.”

“And I’m sure you don’t want to be a dead cop either amiga, but you can only choose one.”

“Then kill me.” Fareeha stated looking up at her with a fierce glare.

“You must really have a death wish.” Sombra chuckled as she stepped closer to Fareeha. Her sharp pointed nails trailed over her jawline until she reached her chin. “But I think I can persuade you to think otherwise.”

Her lips were so close to Fareeha’s as she spoke that she could feel Sombra’s breath fanning out over her skin. Glancing down she could see the cleavage peeking out from the top of the hip hugging black dress that the cartel leader was wearing. Her perfume was intoxicating, and she couldn’t help leaning into her.

Sombra smirked. “See something you like officer?”

“Yes.” Fareeha breathed out before she surged forward and captured the woman’s purple colored lips in a deep kiss. She backed her up against the desk despite her hands cuffed behind her.

The queen-pin was a little surprised by the eagerness behind Fareeha’s kiss, but she wasn’t complaining. She melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up to the officer’s neck and shoulders as their tongues battled for dominance. It didn’t take long for her to surrender to her.

“You’re going to have to take off these cuffs if you want more of that.” Fareeha said as she pulled back slowly from their heated kiss. They were both out of breath and flustered.

“Only if you agree to become my personal guard.” Sombra bargained as she gazed up at the taller woman.

“I think that can be arranged.” A grin graced Fareeha’s lips. This would be a great opportunity to go deep undercover to take down the Los Muertos cartel as long as she didn’t lose sight of her goal.

Fin.


End file.
